


A Girl Like You, A Place Like This

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam goes to Merlotte's and despite her wariness around vampires, Tara can't help but be drawn to the sarcastic blonde vamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Like You, A Place Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme

“Hello,” Pam said resting her elbow on the top of the bar, a lazy smirk spreading across her lips as she settled down.

“Hello, hello,” Tara repeated mockingly in a slightly sing-song voice, not even bothering to turn around to see who she was addressing (she didn’t care, and it wouldn’t make a difference who it was anyhow).“Some of us are working here, so just wait your goddamn turn,” she exclaimed, throwing her hand up in the air before she went back to mixing the drink she had been preparing before she was so rudely interrupted.

Tara  plopped the lime into the drink and extended it outwards with a flourish, her eyes holding the costumers until they dropped an extra bill onto the counter.

Pam, her chin resting on her fist and her smirk firmly in place, cleared her throat.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Tara grumbled as she tucked her tip into one pocket of her apron.“And what the hell can I get for yo-” she continued, her question falling short when she got a look at the smile being directed at her and the face behind it.

“A Manhattan.With Canadian Whiskey,” Pam drawled, still smiling as she peered up at Tara.

“Seriously?” Tara asked, her voice rising incredulously even though she didn’t want to it.She had too much practice sounding like a sarcastic son of bitch to control it sometimes.Not that she wanted to control it most of the time.

She did this time though, because while she had only seen the woman standing before her one time before, she remembered her clearly and knew that she was a vampire, and as much – and as loudly – as she would complain about vampires when they weren’t around, she did _not_ want to get into a confrontation with one.

“No,” Pam responded, her tone teasing as her smirk turned into a playful smile.“I was foolin’,” she continued, winking at Tara before straightening up, her posture more fit for a throne than a bar stool when she was still again a second later.“I’ll take a blonde, preferably Galician …in A+,” Pam drawled, contemplatively.“You don’t happen to have any of that back there, do you?” she continued hopefully, rising gracefully in her seat enough that she could bend prettily over the bar just enough to see to the floor behind it.

“Naw,” Tara responded, eyeing the vampire wearily, her body angled slightly backwards as if anticipating that Pam would leap forward any moment and rip her throat out.

“I’ll have a Tru Blood then,” Pam said lowering herself back onto the bar stool, a much more relaxed smile touching her lips as she spoke, one more befitting of the v-neck cardigan sweater she was wearing, than the somewhat predatory smile she had bestowed upon the bartender the first time.

“What kind you want?” Tara asked already backing away, glad for having a valid reason to get away from the woman for a few minutes.

“What kind are you?” Pam asked curiously, a pale eyebrow arching to emphasize her intrigue.

She asked mostly to fuck with the bartender’s mind, but the woman actually did smell quite good.The scent of blood was heavy on her and Pam was certain that she was having her monthly bleeds.She didn’t spend her nights sniffing out women who were on the rag, but she was already at this godforsaken bar and if there was a chance that she could salvage the night by charming her way between the very toned legs of the bartender then she was going to at least attempt to make that happen.

Tara  stared at her, her eyes slightly larger than normal but said nothing.

“Anything’s fine really,” Pam finally said. She was entirely too amused by the bartender and felt that she was in danger of giggling, which would have ruined her mystique.“I don’t discriminate,” she added drolly, her smirk falling firmly back into place.

The truth was that it really didn’t matter what the girl brought her since she had no earthly intention of drinking the slop anyway.

“Riiiiight,” Tara drawled, her gaze holding the vampire’s, as if keeping her in her line of sight would keep her in place.“I’ll be back with that.”

“Take your time,” Pam called after her chivalrously.“I’ve got all night.”

xxx

  
Half an Hour Later  


Sookie gave her head a series of sharp quick shakes as she glared over at Tara.Tara wasn’t moved by her refusal however, and from behind the bar she proceeded to jab her finger in the direction of Pam’s back, while mouthing things at Sookie that the waitress was glad she couldn’t actually hear.

Sookie shook her head again, and Tara cocked her head to the side and stared at her with one of her “don’t you make me hafta come over there an’ whop yo’ ass” looks.

Sookie sighed, and clutched her notepad in her hand, and then started towards the end of the bar where Pam had settled in, resigning herself to the role of vampire/human mediator of Bon Temps, once again.

“Bill’s not here,” Sookie said coming to a stop beside Pam, deciding to bypass all formalities.

“I’m aware,” Pam said in a pleasant enough tone of voice as she tipped her head back to take in all of Sookie.“I like your shirt,” Pam continued, her voice extremely complimentary as she focused her eyes on Sookie’s chest.

Sookie shifted from her left foot onto her right foot and directed her gaze around the room until she felt enough time had passed that she could ignore Pam’s comment and move on.

“Are you here for me?” Sookie asked, not able to think of another reason for Pam to have been at Merlotte’s.

Pam stared at Sookie for a moment, and then pressed two fingers against her lips and proceeded to giggle like a (well-bred) schoolgirl.

“Why ever would you think that?” Pam asked a few seconds later, sounding terribly amused as her giggles finally started to recede.

“Well, I don’t know,” Sookie said a little embarrassed, now that Pam had pointed out how presumptuous the question was.“I just thought that if you weren’t here about Bill that you must have been here to do something for Eric  and I’m really the only person around here  that Eric would be summoning without  coming himself and  …” 

Pam tuned her out.

“Are you even listening to me?” Sookie asked peevishly, glaring down at the blonde, her eyes narrowing when Pam blinked at her sleepily, as if Sookie had just shaken her out of a particularly pleasant nap.

“No,” Pam said, shaking her head slightly, her gaze focused past Sookie on the bar.“Not even a little bit,” she added, well, because she could.

Sookie bit down on her lip, annoyed by Pam’s attitude, but wary enough of Pam not to want to show it.Pam seemed amused by her, which was about as much emotion as Sookie ever saw the vampire display, and she was fairly certain that Pam was attracted to her in some way, but Pam was very different than Bill and Sookie didn’t assume that the blonde had any soft, fuzzy feelings for her.

“Well, what are you doin’ here?” Sookie asked, a little of her annoyance showing through in her tone.

“I’m here for the same reason everyone else is,” Pam responded, her voice becoming serious for a moment as she gazed at Sookie.

A second later, long, tapered fingers wrapped around the full bottle of Tru Blood in front of her, and Pam lifted it meaningfully, and held it up in Sookie’s line of sight.

“The .87 cent wings, of course,” Pam continued, smiling and lowering the bottle of Tru Blood.“Are they really Bon Temps’ finest?”

“Do you have a real order, or can I go?” Sookie asked, her back straightening, as she realized that Pam was just straight up fucking with her and that she should leave before her mouth got the better or her.

“No.Your friend already took care of me,” Pam said nodding her head in Tara’s direction, looking thoughtful and more than a little hungry as she did.

Inside, Sookie died a little.Outside, she sighed.

“Just so as you know, she’s straight,” Sookie said having seen that look on Pam’s face before.

She knew exactly what the vampire was thinking, and she did not want to contemplate what Tara’s reaction to being hit on by Pam would be.

“Just so as you know,” Pam replied, her voice sharp as a razor as she caught Sookie’s eyes, “that’s never stopped me before.”

“Listen,” Sookie began, “Tara,” she continued, but before she could say anything more, she saw Pam’s eyes drift past her again.

“Tara,” Pam murmured softly, testing the name out on her tongue before she smiled to herself in a self-satisfied way that really made Sookie worry.

“You’re not planning on starting any trouble, are you?” Sookie asked, the words forcing their way past her lips before she could think better of them.

“Sookie,” Pam drawled, the word falling from her lips like it was made out of milk chocolate, “you wound me.”

Sookie sighed deeply and turned away from the vampire, forcing herself not to turn around and give Pam the stink eye as the vampire giggled (no doubt daintily) at her back as she walked away.

xxx

“Can I help you with that?”

Tara  jumped, her hand lifting to cover her heart.The surprise of hearing a voice behind her, and that voice in particular, made Tara stumble, and she just managed to stop herself from falling on her ass.

“What in the holy hell are you doin’ out here?” Tara asked.Her heart was still pounding madly, but annoyance won out over fear and she rounded on the vampire woman, _Pam_ , glaring at her.

“That looks heavy,” Pam said with a small smile as she gestured gracefully to the large garbage bag Tara had hauled out to the dumpster.“I thought you might need some assistance.”

Tara had been struggling with it all of the way outside, and the green plastic bag was now sitting on the ground in front of the dumpster after Tara had tried once to throw it over the edge and failed.

“Well aren’t you thoughtful,” Tara groused, looking between the bag and Pam peevishly.

The thing was she did kind of need the vampires help, and that irritated her to no end.

“I do try,” Pam drawled.“I can be very useful in all types of situations,” she continued, a pink tongue peeking out to lick her lips after she spoke.

The scent of Tara’s blood wasn’t as strong out in the open air, but the trace amounts that Pam could smell was making her mouth water. 

“May I?” Pam asked a second later, gesturing to the garbage bag again.

“Yeah, sure.Whatever,” Tara replied shrugging and then crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped back to give Pam some space, watching warily as the vampire lifted the bag like it was it was full of feathers and tossed it easily into the dumpster before daintily brushing her hands.

“Do I get a reward for a job well done?” Pam asked looking over at Tara with a slightly raised eyebrow, her smoldering blue eyes focused on Tara’s lips as her perfectly painted hands fell back down by her sides.

“I always thought a job well done was its own reward,” Tara replied, watching Pam closely, her back still straight as a board.

“So a free drink is out of the question?” 

“You never even finished the first one,” Tara pointed out.

She’d been keeping track.

“Guilty,” Pam sighed smiling.“That stuff goes straight to my hips,” she continued winking.“Honestly, I’m more interested in the company.”

“Me?” Tara asked incredulously, not sure whether to be flattered or terrified that she seemed to have piqued the interest of a vampire.

“Why not?” Pam asked, shrugging gracefully as she gazed over at Tara searchingly.

Tara stared at her for a moment uncertain how to respond to that, and then decided that she wasn’t going to bother.

“Well,” Tara said gruffly though she refused to meet Pam’s eyes, “we’re open for another two hours, so I guess you’ve got some company.”

And with that she turned on her heel and headed back inside.

xxx

Pam felt Tara’s eyes roam towards her again and barely managed to control the urge to smile.Though she was sure Tara was less than thrilled about it, she had managed to capture the bartender’s interest during their little chat.The bar had emptied out considerably after they came back inside, and since then, with few customers left to distract her, Tara’s gaze had been falling on Pam with increasing frequency.

“You don’t strike me as a shrinking violet,” Pam drawled looking over at Tara when she felt the woman’s eyes on her again.“If you’ve got something to say, say it.”

“Whatever,” Tara said, rolling her eyes before looking away.“I was just checkin’ up on you.It’s kinda my job.”

“Oh,” Pam responded disbelievingly, drawing the syllable out for maximum patronization, “Of course.”

Tara scowled at her and then went back to pretending to wipe down the bar top.

While she did Pam waited.She had gotten good at waiting over the years, but luckily she didn’t have to wait long before Tara engaged her again.

“Sook says you work at some fancy bar,” Tara began a few minutes later, not looking over at Pam though she was clearly very aware of the vampire. 

“So what the hell am I doing here?” Pam asked, guessing what it was Tara was hesitant to say out loud.

“Well, yeah,” Tara replied, glad to not have had to say the words herself.

“A girl needs a change in scenery every once in a while,” Pam responded with a shrug.

Tara was silent for a moment as she looked around Merlotte’s at the generally sad lot of people who were still milling around in the twilight before closing.They made for some pretty piss poor scenery.

“And once you got a look, why’d you stay?” Tara asked, Tara’s tone and the way she was disdainfully eyeballing the people that remained in the bar making Pam smile.

“The friendly service,” Pam responded, her lips curving up at the sides in a smile when Tara grinned at the comment.“You have a lovely smile,” Pam commented a few seconds later, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth the smile disappeared from Tara’s face.“Oh, we’re back to that are we?”

Tara went back to pretending to be clean the bar, but as she dragged the cloth over the same spot again and again, she said, “Back to what?”

“You acting like I’m going to huff, and puff and blow your house down,” Pam said, staring at Tara’s profile until Tara couldn’t help but look over at her.

“So, you’re sayin’ you don’t wanna eat me?”

A cheshire smile touched Pam’s lips.

“Oh no, I do. But not the way you’re thinking,” Pam responded, laughing delicately before dropping her eyes to Tara’s crotch in an obvious fashion and then touching the tip of her tongue to her upper lip. “You smell delicious.”

Tara looked confused for a second, and then her eyes widened as she comprehended Pam’s meaning, and suddenly Pam’s fascination with her all night made sense.The vampire knew she was on her period.She knew she was bleeding, she could smell it and … she wanted to taste it.

“That ain’t gon’ happen,” Tara said ripping her eyes away from Pam’s, feeling more than a little uncomfortable about the way the revelation of Pam’s desires was making her heart race.

“I’m very good,” Pam commented.“I can guarantee you’ll get something out of it.Multiple somethings if you’re a good girl.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Tara drawled, shifting uneasily as her mind conjured up images of what Pam was alluding to and her body responded.Tara cursed her fucking period and the inconvenient horniness it brought along with it, and then she forced herself to meet Pam’s eyes and say, “You’re not getting’ anywhere near my privates,” even though her privates apparently wanted Pam all over them. 

“That’s a shame,” Pam sighed. 

“Yeah,” Tara breathed out, relaxing a little bit now that Pam was off of the offensive though the slight throbbing between her legs wouldn’t allow her to completely relax. “Life’s a bitch.”

xxx

“… so I did the only thing a Southerner who had been pushed too far could do,” Pam said, smiling when Tara arched an inquisitive eyebrow.“I grabbed him by the balls and twisted.He’s lucky I hadn’t been turned then, or I would’ve had a souvenir.As it was, the poor man was seen walking around town in the most peculiar way for days.”

Tara chuckled despite herself at the vampire’s tale, and Pam smiled at her for a moment before she turned to look around her and a resigned expression came over her features.

“Closing has arrived,” Pam murmured as her eyes scanned the now mostly empty establishment.

A ginger waitress was still milling about, Pam had seen Sookie out of the corner of her a few minutes before, and she could hear a pair of male voices in the kitchen but all of the patrons besides her had finally cleared out.

“You want one last round?” Tara asked surprising herself.

She’d have done just about anything to get the vampire out of the bar when the woman had first arrived, but somehow through the course of the night she’d come to sort of like the acerbic blonde.At the very least, she had to admit that Pam was the most entertaining person she’d served at the bar in a long time.

Pam looked down at the same glass of Tru Blood that she had been carrying around with her all night before looking over at Tara pointedly and saying, “There’s only one thing I want sweetie, and you made it quite clear it’s not on the menu.”

“So you really weren’t jokin’ about that,” Tara said, looking away from Pam.

Despite how emphatically she had turned Pam down earlier, she had been thinking about what Pam said ever since, and despite herself the idea of Pam between her legs had been slowly arousing her.Tara suspected it was perverse, but there was something about the thought of a vampire kneeling subserviently before her, desperate for her bleeding pussy, that turned Tara on as much as it terrified her.

“I really wasn’t,” Pam drawled in response to Tara’s statement before she leaned forward and met Tara’s eyes intently.“I promise you Tara, the experience will be extremely pleasurable for you too.”

Tara was quiet and still for a moment, actually considering Pam’s words, but after a few seconds she jerked back and took a step away.She started shaking her head, and as she moved further down the bar she murmured, “Thanks but no thanks.I don’t wanna be bitten.”

Never one to miss an opportunity in the making, Pam shifted over two bar stools until she was close to Tara again, and in a consciously soft and intimate voice said, “I’m not going to bite you. I don’t have to.Sweetie, that’s the whole point.Pleasing you, pleases me … nothing but soft lips and a wicked tongue.”

Tara’s eyes focused on Pam’s lips as the vampire spoke, and she breathed in sharply as a shiver of desire ran through her.She knew it was crazy to even consider it, but…

“Tara?”

Tara jerked back and turned sharply at the sound of her name, her eyes blinking rapidly a few times when she saw Sookie standing at the end of the bar, jacket already on ready to head home.

“Sook,” Tara replied.

“Everything alright?” Sookie asked, shifting her gaze between Tara and Pam suspiciously.

It hadn’t escaped Sookie’s attention that Pam’s attention hadn’t wavered from Tara all night, and though Tara no longer seemed freaked out by Pam, Sookie was still a little wary of leaving Tara alone with the icy blonde.

“Yeah Sook, everything’s fine,” Tara said, willing herself to keep holding Sookie’s eyes as she spoke so Sookie wouldn’t suspect anything and keep asking questions. 

She was still considering, and she didn’t like considering the types of things she was considering with Sookie’s eyes on her.Sookie had promised a long time ago not to read her mind, but sometimes her control slipped and the last thing she needed was Sookie hearing what she was considering doing with Pam.

Sookie nodded but continued to watch Tara closely. 

Tara’s increasing comfortableness with Pam as the night wore on had made Sookie suspicious, and the thought had even entered her mind that Pam was glamouring Tara.However, as she looked at Tara she was forced to dismiss the idea.Tara had seemed distracted when Sookie said her name, but her eyes were alert and her speech was loud and clear, not muddled and confused like others Sookie had seen glamoured.Besides, Pam had been staring at Sookie murderously the whole time Sookie was talking to Tara, so there was no way Pam could have been controlling her responses.

“I can stay if you’d like.Help you finish up,” Sookie offered nonetheless, giving Tara a way to avoid being alone with Pam without insulting the vampire.

“I got it,” Tara responded, waving her hand nonchalantly.“Go on home.I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright then,” Sookie said hesitantly.

Her gaze lingered on Tara for a moment and then flickered over to Pam, but after watching them both for a second longer she sighed, waved, and made her way towards the door.

Pam’s eyes trailed Sookie until she was out of sight, then her ears tracked Sookie until she was well out of the human range of hearing.

“Thank god, I thought she’d never leave,” Pam drawled, smiling as she swiveled back on her stool to face Tara again.“So,” she continued, leaning forward to create a feeling of intimacy between them.“Should we go to your place or mine?”

Before Pam spoke, Tara had still been considering.But when the vampire tongue peaked out between her lips again and she shot Tara a smile full of promise, Tara stopped considering and said, “Come with me.”

xxx

Tara gasped into Pam’s mouth as Pam shoved her up against the door of the private staff washroom.She was used to her lovers being physically stronger than her, but she’d never been with anyone who had the raw strength of Pam, and it made her shiver with excitement and fear.

“You smell scared,” Pam said, before kissing her way down Tara’s neck.“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” she murmured against Tara’s throat before she sucked on the smooth, warm skin covering Tara’s pulse point until it bruised.

“No,” Tara gasped even though she was.She was in an empty restaurant with a vampire sucking at her neck!Of course she was having second thoughts.But her horniness was overriding her common sense, just like it had five minutes before when led Pam back there, and instead of pushing Pam away, Tara clutched at her and moaned.

“Good,” Pam purred into Tara’s ear, “because you’re driving me crazy.”

Pam’s hands moved to Tara’s breasts as she spoke, and Tara moaned as Pam started to massage the mounds of flesh, a groan escaping from her lips when her nipples hardened under Pam’s touch.

“You have lovely tits,” Pam breathed out, kissing Tara’s cheek and then the corner of her mouth before finally pressing their lips together.“But I’ve no patience for foreplay after wanting you all night.If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll get straight to work.”

“Yeah,” Tara panted, resting her hand lightly on Pam’s shoulder as the vampire began to descend.“Enjoy,” she sighed, a shiver running through her body when Pam grinned up at her wolfishly.

Pam wasn’t lying about having no time for foreplay, and Tara found herself nude from the waist down in a supernaturally quick amount of time.

“Brace your hands on the sink,” Pam instructed from where she was kneeling on the floor between Tara’s legs.“You’re gonna need the support,” she drawled with an arrogance that made Tara tremble.

Tara nodded and then reached behind her and gripped the edge of the sink.

“Perfect,” Pam purred inhaling deeply, and then she pressed her lips reverently to Tara’s thigh one time before she pushed Tara’s beautiful legs further apart and finally put her mouth where it had been aching to be all night.

Tara’s fingers clutched at the sink when Pam’s tongue stroked the length of her pussy, and a guttural moan escaped from her throat.She heard Pam release a moan of her own at the taste of her, and then Pam’s fingers were gripping her thighs so tightly that Tara was sure she’d have bruises in the morning and Pam’s mouth was ravenously devouring her.

Tara had gotten head before, some of it actually quite good, but no one had ever hungered for her pussy the way Pam did.

The blonde held nothing back.She licked Tara in broad strokes, gathering her blood and her cum on her tongue, drinking it down with relish.She sucked on Tara’s labia, and teased the sensitive flesh with her teeth – though she kept her word and did not bite.She nudged Tara’s clit with her nose as she nuzzled her face into her pussy, allowing Tara’s juices to smear over her chin and cheeks.She opened her mouth wide and delved inside of Tara with her tongue, stroking as deeply as she could before pulling back to enjoy her reward and then diving back in for more.

Pam’s hands ran up and down her thighs and around behind her to clutch at Tara’s ass and pull Tara’s pussy even more firmly against her mouth, Pam’s moans and sighs almost as loud and as frequent as Tara’s as she feasted.

Tara’s hand moved to tangle in Pam’s hair, but Pam was too far gone to care and let Tara tangle in her fingers in her silky blonde mane and muss it up.

Pam stroked and sucked and licked until Tara came into her mouth, and Pam groaned with delight and kept on going until Tara flooded her mouth again.Tara trembled and gasped harshly for breath, but Pam was still hungry and close to the edge herself and kept on going, licking and sucking and moaning and stroking until Tara cried out for a third time and a warm squirt of   
rosé nectar splattered against Pam’s chin.Pam groaned then promptly followed Tara into orgasm, burying her face her Tara’s quivering pussy as she came.

Tara didn’t pass out, but her mind had fogged over with pleasure, and when she came out of the orgasm induced stupor she had fallen into, she found Pam still between her legs licking her inner-thighs clean and she groaned.

Pam smiled against her thigh and purred, “Welcome back.”She gave Tara’s thigh a few more licks, and then she rose gracefully to her feet.

Tara’s legs were still wobbly and so she remained clutching at the sink as Pam wet a couple of paper towels with warm water and then brought them to her face, quickly and efficiently washing away the mess that Tara had left all over her.Turning to Tara with an impish grin, Pam then dipped the towels between Tara’s legs and gave her thighs and center a quick wipe before she tossed the stained sheets into the trash can.

“Do you have the … ah, necessary supplies to see to your situation?” Pam asked glancing at the floor where a few drops of blood had splattered after she moved from between Tara’s legs.

“Yeah,” Tara murmured, still not quite recovered yet.Sam was the boss, but she and Arlene were loud and there was always a supply of tampons and pads under the sink in the staff washroom.

Pam nodded and then turned to the mirror, running her fingers through her hair a few times to try and restore some order to it before she sighed in defeat and resigned herself to walking around looking like someone who’d just got done fucking until she could find a comb.

“Well,” Pam said, turning decisively to face Tara again when she finished playing with her hair.“I’ll see you next month, then,” she declared, and after leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Tara’s cheek she started towards the door.

“I never …” Tara began to protest.

Pam smiled to herself and kept on walking, out of the bathroom then out of the bar.Tara ‘might’ve never’ but she ‘just had’, and after what Pam had just done for her, Pam knew that Tara ‘would again’ next month, and the month after that, and the month after that.She was far too good a ride to pass up, and now, Tara knew it.

  
  


The End


End file.
